Many modern electronic devices contain electronic memory configured to store data. Electronic memory may be volatile memory or non-volatile memory. Volatile memory stores data only while it is powered, while non-volatile memory is able to retain data when power is removed. Resistive random access memory (RRAM) is one promising candidate for next generation non-volatile memory due to its simple structure and compatibility with CMOS logic. An RRAM cell includes a dielectric data storage layer having a variable resistance. The resistance level of the dielectric data storage layer can be reversibly switched between different resistive states, each of which corresponds to a different data state, thereby allowing RRAM cells to store digital data.